Don't call me like that
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: Stony. Tony has an annoying habit of giving everyone nicknames. Steve finds out how to get back on him.


Steve was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book. He had nothing to do today and it was one of those peaceful days. Just as he was flipping the pages, Tony strolled into the room. He just finished working in his workshop and decided to bug Steve a little. Just for fun.

"Heeey, Capsicle," he started with a smug smile plastered on his face. Steve just groaned irritated in response.  
"I told you not to call me like that," he grunted.  
"Aw, but it suits you so well, Capsicle!" Tony grinned.  
"Shut up, Anthony." Steve expected some remark from the brunet, but it was silent. He lift his eyes from the book and looked at Tony.

"Don't call me like that," Tony said, glaring at Steve. Steve looked puzzled at him, but slowly his lips formed a grin.  
"Like what? Anthony?" Tony huffed.  
"Stop it."  
"But that's your name, right Anthony?"  
"Quit it!" Tony stomped his leg. Steve couldn't help but laugh at it. He put the book aside.

"Why don't you like your name?"  
"I like my name. At least the short version."  
"Come on, you can be honest with me, Anthony."  
"I told you to stop!"

Steve laughed again. He found this situation ridiculous. It was just a name. It was even funnier considering the fact that Tony had an annoying habit of giving everyone nicknames, but couldn't stand being called by his full name.

"Let's make a deal. I will stop calling you Anthony, if you will stop calling me Capsicle," Steve smiled at him.  
"No, you will stop calling me like that, and I will just continue calling you Capsicle."  
"It doesn't work like that, Anthony,"  
"Steevee.." Tony whined. Captain just laughed more.

"Come on, tell me, Tony," he asked looking at him with soft eyes. Tony was glaring at him for a longer while. Finally, he made a slightly embarrassed face and scratched the back of his head, shifting his gaze to the side.  
"Okay.. But you will have to stop calling me Anthony." Steve nodded his head with a smile. Tony sighed.

"It's because of ant."  
"What ant?"  
"Ant. Like ant in Anthony. Rhodey made this connection once and found it hilarious, that ant is small and I'm.." he made a vague gesture with his hand above his head indicating that he is not too tall, "so he kept calling me Anthony the ant for some time," he grimaced. Steve tilted his head to the side, looking with fondness at his boyfriend. He patted his thighs, giving Tony a signal to come and sit in his lap. Tony narrowed his eyes and mouthed "hell no." Steve just smiled gently at him. After a while, Tony gave up, doing this only to make Steve happy. He sat on his lap, arms crossed with a pout on his face. Steve smiled even brighter and pulled him into a hug, ruffling gently his hair.

"You're enjoying this height issue way too much..." he grunted.  
"Tony, the only person who has a problem with your height is you," Steve said softly. Tony relaxed a bit hearing that. He curled up against his boyfriend, making himself more comfortable. Steve smiled and continued to stroke his hair. The brunet let out a content sigh, following Steve's hand.

"So.. You're Iron Ant?" Steve grinned after a while, a playful note in his voice. Tony immediately tried to bolt from Steve's lap, but the blonde just held him tighter, laughing.  
"I hate you," Tony hissed while Steve was nuzzling back of his neck, trying to calm him down.  
"You're cute when you get irritated," the blonde smiled, kissing softly his neck. Tony growled.

"And who are you to make short jokes? I saw pictures of you before serum, you were even shorter. Not mentioning smaller," Tony grinned. Steve laughed gently.  
"Yeah, I guess your father knew what he was doing," he said with a sad smile.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Let's face it, you wouldn't pay any attention to me if it wasn't because of the serum." Tony turned around with an irritated expression.

"You really think I'm that shallow?!" he snapped.  
"I don't think you're shallow, Tony. I saw the pictures of the girls you were dating before. All were beautiful, stunning. If you would see me on the street before serum, you wouldn't even notice me," Captain continued to smile sadly. Tony turned around in Steve's lap, straddling him.

"That's not fair. You shouldn't think like that," he said with a stern expression, cupping blonde's face.  
"It's okay, Tony," Steve put his hand on Tony's, patting it lightly.  
"No, it's not! If I..," Tony stopped waring his words. "If I saw you on the street then, yes, probably I wouldn't even notice you. But!" he tilted Steve's face gently, forcing him to look him in the eyes, before the words he just said would sink into his mind. "If I would get a chance to know you, then it would still end like this. Scrawny or muscled, it's not your body I fell in love with. It's your heart, gentle personality, your smile.. And it was always the same, Steve, serum didn't change it. Serum just made you live longer to wait for me," he leaned his forehead on Steve's, hoping that he had used the right words for the blonde to understand how he feels. And by the kiss he received, he knew he did. The kiss lasted for a while and Tony felt Steve trying to lay him on the couch. Tony turned his head to the side, parting their lips.

"Waaait!"  
"What?" Steve frowned.  
"I'm not done talking yet," Tony grinned.  
"Then hurry up," the blonde breathed out, finally laying him on the couch. He leaned down, trying to kiss his neck, but Tony held him by the shoulders, keeping distance. Steve growled impatiently, making Tony's grin even wider.

"I just wanted to say, that if one day your serum stops working, we would still be together. And then I would carry you around." Steve also grinned hearing that.  
"You like when I carry you around," he said, finally kissing brunet's neck.  
"I'm not confirming anything, Spangles.."  
"Tony," Steve said in warning tone, making Tony's grin even wider. If that was possible.

"What? I'm not calling you Capsicle, Spangles," he said innocently.  
"Right. You're asking for this," Steve said rolling off the couch, making Tony fell on his back with a grunt. The next moment he felt Steve's lips on his. Yeah, he was definitely asking for that.


End file.
